toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
S Bear
"How'd I do, ma'am? Did you see how I deceived all of them?" —'S Bear', Oshawott: The Force of Hippo S Bear is the mascot of the Napoleonic Forces, and she is treated almost like a child by Madame Tigre. At first, she appears to be out-of-place with her cute exterior, but her devious and calculating interior is revealed in her later appearances. History ''Toy Island'' S Bear first appears in the movie Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour. However, she does not do much, only exclaiming her displease with their defeat at the end of the movie, and before that only appearing behind Monsieur Bonjour when he is inside his castle. S Bear later appears in regular Season 3 episodes starting in "Monsieur Bonjour's Back!", although she is only seen standing behind Monsieur Bonjour. S Bear returns in Season 4 where her dialogue hints at a deeper, more devious side within her. This can be seen when she asks if she can eat the milks and tofus that she sees on the Island. She can be seen in most of the episodes featuring the Napoleonic Forces, either in the UFO behind Monsieur Bonjour or in his castle. S Bear reappears in Season 5 where she is seen accompanying Madame Tigre to Toy Island when she participates in the elections. Later, she can be seen inside Madame Tigre's Sky Castle after a multitude of characters were kidnapped. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! S Bear later appears in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo, where her personality is explored even more when she appears to have tricked the Toy Island Crew and earns praise from Madame Tigre. She is present at the final skirmish, and when everyone is defeated and the others are saved, they throw her into the jail cell and lock it up. ''Toy Island Party! S Bear appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode of ''Toy Island Party! ''Curtis Ball'' series S Bear is an unlockable player character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament where she is a default member of Team Tigre. She is a Skill type character and excels in Skill, Attack, Dodge, and Recovery. However, she lacks in Speed, Power, and Reach. Her special ability is Mascot Roll Call where she Stuns everyone in the range of her sound waves and then gains a speed boost. Her friend ability is Comrade Roll Call where she once again Stuns everyone in the range of her sound waves, except this time she and a friend get a speed boost. S Bear does not reprise her playable role in Curtis Ball Showdown, instead appearing as a mere audience member. ''Friends' Racing'' S Bear appears in Friends' Racing where she can be seen in the courses belonging to Monsieur Bonjour and Madame Tigre. ''Friends' Baseball'' S Bear appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of Madame Tigre's unlockable team. Character At first, S Bear appears to be small, cute, and innocent. However, as she gets more appearances, her devious, tricky, and calculating side is revealed. This is shown when she tricks the Toy Island Crew into walking right into the trap they had set for them. Appearance S Bear has beige fur all around her, and her body is short and stout. Her eyes are closed, and her muzzle area is a lighter shade than her body. She holds large red S in front of her, and it has blue spots. Trivia *S Bear's role in the Napoleonic Forces mirrors Prayer Bear's role in the Triple M Crew, both being seemingly out-of-place bears in their groups. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters